


同性恋都蹲在窗户下

by grinneryaki2121



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M, 一切与现实无关, 东宫西宫au, 背景虚构, 请勿对号入座
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:45:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grinneryaki2121/pseuds/grinneryaki2121
Summary: 参考作品《似水柔情》《东宫西宫》（电影文学剧本）《蓝宇》（电影）《性存在》





	同性恋都蹲在窗户下

**Author's Note:**

> 内容皆虚构，与现实无关

1.

连城阳公园值班亭里的警察都知道，西边儿出事了。

“这阵子不宁静，那帮学生吃饱了撑的，居然跑去闹事情，这不，明儿就被调到那边去，说是要稳定，城外那些坦克……嗬，可拉倒吧，鬼死鬼闹的，什么时候打的住。”

老一点儿的警察有些焦躁，耳朵别一根烟，也不抽，指甲抠一抠冒油的额头，语气也乱了阵脚。辅警小凡忙不迭再续上一点二锅头，可惜辛辣的酒气也盖不住老曹的郁闷，捉起浊杯子再一口干，兴趣缺缺地砸在桌面上。杯子跌了一跤，咕噜咕噜地要从桌沿逃跑，小凡眼疾手快，接住了，立在桌面，又往里头倒了半杯酒。

老警察瞥一眼小凡送在面前的酒，嘴角抽动，也不知道算给一个嘲讽，抑或如何，脖子一仰，再是半杯酒下肚。

“您可别介，”小凡见老曹的眼睛都要抬不起来了，才敢接上嘴，“都是学生，朝天放一炮，不就怕啦？他们那些读书的，可都是吃硬不吃软。”

“嚯！”老曹瞪他一眼，“你小子懂个屁，呼啦啦一片学生，要不是上头没办法，还能僵到现在？哎，谁知道这个鬼地方发生了什么，一天天的，还得他娘的抽空去抓那些死同性恋，要不是见的多都麻了，我能再连着那帮学生一起恶心。”

“上头天天说要严打，打他妈的，城阳公园抓变态，还能抓什么地痞流氓。抓了又不能怎么样，你见这帮二流子，能蹲超过三天？东园儿的铁杆子里头早就满人了，这些搞屁眼的东西，要我说，晦气！”

“是是是，曹叔，还是我这儿没经验，莫见怪，莫见怪哈。”

老曹又瞪他一眼，嘴里毫不客气：“你小子给我瓷实一些，这几天我不在，指标不能落下，落一个，我让你一起吃不了兜着走。”

上头给的指标也真是严，要抓流氓，现在谁都可以是流氓，搞屁眼的变态是流氓，跪在路口要饭的是流氓，街头巷尾的混混，书面语要先大书特书一段寻衅滋事的全部精力，再写着，流氓某某，大不敬。城阳公园是这样一个地方，没人要饭，也没人打架。白日人流量少，要饭的不稀罕，树多草多林子多，除了对姑娘家家的能拖几个进去操了，那些混混尝不到甜头，还要冒着风险被警察抓，这可不行。上上上个月的清洗，鸟雀散了一波人，现在还敢留在这块地方的，也就那些死同性恋，不搞姑娘，搞男人，椅子上搞，路灯下搞，树林里搞，湖边也搞。小凡晚上在夜里用手电筒戳进一阵阵下流的喘息里，戳进那倏忽变换的，从情欲到惊恐的眼睛和夸张面皮，同性恋胆小怕死，却和牛皮癣一样，扒不掉，踹不走，他们也知道在这搞男人的代价，可轻了，大不了一个晚上，三天，最多三天。

“狗逼养的死变态！”

严打要看指标，真地痞流氓凑不够了，城阳公园值班亭的警察们就只能去抓同性恋，同性恋好抓，小凡还需要忍耐那些老变态们下流的目光在自己裸露在衣服外的年轻皮肉上粘着，老曹倒是好，别看他老道啊，对男人的那些个目光，还没小凡来得敏感，来得要谨慎。

老曹再喝了半瓶，腆着半鼓的啤酒肚，笼了一身酒气站起身，小凡要去扶他，邋遢的老家伙一摆手，“哪能让小子看清了老子！”瞪着铜铃一样大的眼睛，撞开门就出去了。桌上的酒渍残骸需要收拾，小凡肚子里莫名憋了一鼓子无名火，撒不出来，闷着头捡酒杯。他主要是陪着老曹喝，自己稍微也醉了，正纳闷着今晚的发泄，有人敲了敲他们紧闭的窗户，小凡一下子往窗外扭过头去，一个人影也没看见，他心中稍微痛快，才知道来了。

拉开插捎，外头细腻的风灌进来，吹散了几分酒气，夏天的夜还是凉，都怪老曹，不肯开窗，屋里头都臭了，小凡往窗户底下看，果然是他。

阿洋蹲在窗下，捏着两个滴着水的石头，惨兮兮地看着他笑。他伸出两个玉一样的腕子，举过头顶，好要小凡看见手里的石头，也要小凡看见薄皮肤和惨青的血管，和石头一般冰冷，几乎想象不到里头流淌着的是滚烫的血，还是液化的幽灵。

“好警察，我又来自首了。”

阿洋又捏着他的嗓子，娇滴滴地念出这一句，也不顾小凡从窗户探出身，粗暴地抓住他的手腕，揪着他起来，要是仔细瞧，那白皮肤上一定又留下了坚硬的红痕，洗也洗不掉。

这死同性恋。

“动作快点儿，把窗帘拉了，这点儿规矩还要我教你吗——”

2.

城阳公园的中央有一片湖，那一年的四月八日，阿洋站在湖边，把自己剥得像一条没有鳞片的鱼，捏捏脚脖子，扭扭腰，预备跳入那腥臭的水里。他兴奋极了，他寻了一个晚上，才选好这么一片湖，够大，够深，路灯下泛绿的湖水也告诉他，水底的草缠满了水鬼，正向他招手呢，阿洋是不预备做人了，做一只水鬼最快活，冰凉从脚背蔓延到大腿根，他预备好抽筋，僵死在湖面，阿洋打了一个激灵，啊哟！这夜里真冷。

他捏着鼻子要钻进去，像一条掏出内脏的鱼，要这脏臭的水灌满自己。他伸出胳膊，要黑色的湖水拉着自己的五根手指，拉到湖底。冰冷已经化身一把把利箭，被人捉住箭杆子，插入皮囊的缝隙里。他呛了水，水再去呛他的肺，也要逼迫出他最后的腐烂的呼吸，他快乐地想着，这水鬼也会要他的好皮囊么。

可惜天不遂人愿，就像所有才开始的故事一般，他诚心诚愿要死在这臭湖里呢，一个活人从后头抓死了他的脚脖子，与水鬼和水草玩起了拔河，他扑腾着要往湖里钻，那只手的力气出气地大，往后拽，往前钻，再往后拽，湖水兴是一并钻了他脑袋，四肢不听使唤了，水鬼和水草也从他伸出的胳膊上萎缩，那个活人终究拽他上了岸。

阿洋晕头晕脑地被他拖行在填满了沙和泥的石滩，拖到一片干巴巴的草上，那个拽他上岸的人拍拍他的脸。

“喂！没死吧！”

阿洋没反应，小凡再一次晃他的脸颊，快死的人这才别过脸吐出三口混了血味儿的湖水，缓过气，小凡从身旁拉过一件外套，准备扔在他身上，阿洋顺着衣服攀附上他的脖子，找到那片又厚又翘的上唇，死死吻住了他，像狗崽子啃它娘的奶子一样啃。小凡吓坏了，一拳把他打在草地上，阿洋瘫在地上傻笑，湿透的工字背心贴在小警察身上，他粗声粗气地拉他起来，跟我回值班亭，妈的，什么变态。他狠狠地用手背去磨自己的嘴唇。

“哎！”阿洋被他架着胳膊站起来，软软地贴在他的肩膀上，“警察同志，别这么凶嘛，我认得你——”

“操！”

小凡触电地把他扔在地上，阿洋没力气站起来，反倒死死地看着小凡，小凡被他那双细长的眼睛钉在原地，要迈开一步腿都困难。

3.

阿洋不仅是一个同性恋。

第一次主动找上门，阿洋像猫一样，站在门外，咚咚咚地敲，小凡不敢出去，尽管他知道，那一晚上还有多少流氓指标等着他去抓，老曹不会放过他的。墙上的针哒哒地转，小凡心里扎了一千根刺，最终理不顺，开了门，踢着阿洋的屁股蹲去墙角。四月八日的晚上，准确地说，四月九日的凌晨，小凡揪着阿洋回值班室，惯例让流氓去墙角蹲着，屋子里的灯很亮，他才算看清了这人的脸。模模糊糊，说不上多熟，再配上不久前这个人抱着自个儿脖子啃的样子，小凡反应过来了，这不就是前几天抓过的一个同性恋么，和哪个野男人缠在树林里干屁股。一道手电筒刺过去，另一个男的穿上裤子就跑了，剩下他一个趴着树干，往上拽裤腰，小凡一把就抓住他了，两个里面留了一个，也不亏。

“我第一个男人是被聘在教室里做裸体模特认识的，我刚上大学，家里不肯给我多少生活费，我要自己去赚。”

“闭嘴。”

“画室招人，她们说我长得好看，腰细，腿也长，画人体最适格了，阴茎和睾丸也要画，我脱得精光，那天特别冷，但是站一个下午，足够我半个月的饭钱。

“闭嘴，你听到没有！”小凡忍无可忍，走过去在他嘴里塞了一块擦手的布，阿洋面目扭曲了一阵，那块布被他吐在地上，他还是要说。

“所有人都像看石膏一样看着我，无论男的，还是女的，只有他，我发现他眼里躲闪了一点羞赧，那天傍晚，我们在教工厕所，他摸我鸡巴，告诉我他要操我。”

阿洋蹲在角落里，垂着头，嘴巴倒是不停起来，小凡没让他讲，他自己讲，讲的都是些下三滥的东西。小凡威胁他，不许说，再说我天亮了就押着你去看守所，你得蹲牢子。阿洋笑嘻嘻地说，我不怕，我知道牢子满了，我没几天还要放出来，我还来缠你，你信不信。

小凡没有办法，只能让他继续说。

“直到后来他因为另一个男人甩了我，我们才分开，第一段恋情就此告终。我却好痛快，甚至窃喜，他是因为一个男的才要甩了我，不是为了女人，他是个彻底的同性恋，我是快乐的。后来也惆怅，他现在是同性恋，以后呢，我惆怅地为他痛苦了半夜，哭一个晚上我就好了，因为我想明白，他可以自由地爱，说爱我，在分手那一天，也决绝地说不爱我。我不是他的掩饰，他也不是我的，我们赤裸裸地相爱相恨，这是我走到今天的意义。”

阿洋来找他，还不忘擦着女人的口红，他的脸很白，惨白惨白，那块掉在地上的布擦坏了他的红色口红，沿着嘴角晕开一大片，小凡心底冒起一阵诡异的涟漪。

“喂，”他问阿洋，“你们同性恋就这么喜欢扮女人吗。”

“我是男人，男人爱男人。”

“女人涂口红。”

你不要怕，阿洋蹲在地上，双手被铐在身后，说：“同性恋不是女人，但你要我作你女人，我也愿意。”

同性恋是麻烦，阿洋是麻烦中的麻烦，来一次抓一次，抓一次放一次，还专门趁着小凡一个人的时候来。老曹是他的上司，中年男人能偷懒就偷懒，反正也是他把小凡捞进这体制里，他不得好好供吗。要么，艳红的衬衫，夸张的喇叭裤，锃亮的尖头皮鞋，细手表，阿洋像个女人一样，踮脚尖，猫着腰，从小凡掀开的门缝里进来，从墙角，呼啦啦的圆扇下，再到小凡的办公桌旁。他一次一次来，涂着口红，或者不涂口红，穿成个男人，穿成个女人，只有到眉毛的碎刘海永远不变，鼻梁和眼角的痣，永远不变。

他嘴巴里的故事一个一个地换呢，那第一个男人的故事换了三个版本，教工厕所，画室的桌子底下，植物园的雕塑后，小凡后来恼了，你第一个男人究竟是谁，你们究竟在哪做的爱。

“你的第一个男人呢？”

阿洋低声问。

“我——”

小凡突然一阵骇悚，阿洋的厚嘴唇在他眼前晃荡，不知不觉，这个同性恋竟然从椅子上站起来，站到他身边，凑下来，膝盖撑在他两腿间，一只手放在肩膀上，一只手也悄悄揉上裤裆。

阿洋问：“你的第一个男人呢？”

4.

“我第一次涂口红是在九岁，好多年前，在乡下，从我妈的抽屉里拿的。那还不能叫口红吧，一个陶瓷小罐里，大红的颜色，能上双颊，也能上嘴巴。我第一次擦粉撩红，活像一只艳鬼，唱冥戏的。我爹以为我单纯是调皮，要我妈擦掉这些脂粉就饶了我。后来，我越画越好，还能描眉，我爹拿烧火的棍子痛打我一顿，打一顿，我还画，他再打，直到我考上大学，喏，你看，我和别人做爱，从来不脱后背的，也不叫人摸我后背。”

“你够吓人的了，我真的奇怪，男人究竟怎么和男人做爱。捅屁股吗，不脏吗。”

“女人的阴道就不脏吗。”

“女人的逼——女人的逼能生孩子，你们的屁股能生吗？”

“操我们屁股的，不还是男人的鸡巴……要我说，你要做爱，就是脏，脏对脏，是不是好配？”

“恶心！”

“你也恶心！”

5.

小凡终究是对这一群天天被自己拽到值班室蹲墙角的同性恋感到好奇。年轻的，老的，穿得落魄，穿得正经，什么人都有，还有像阿洋这样，穿着浪荡的衣服，擦粉，撩红，但他们都有罪，他们是男人，还要在城阳公园里找男人做爱。

“和男人有什么好？”

“你要是上过女人，你就得知道，还是被男人上的感觉好。”

“嗬，天生变态。”

“那可不，我天生要来爱你。”

他缠着小凡，嗓子又滑又腻，滴溜溜地说和男人做过爱就什么都明白了。拉紧窗帘关紧门，他坐在桌子上，双腿大张，眼角又是泪水又是春光。他被操狠了是会流眼泪，嘴上依旧不饶人。卜凡气喘吁吁地掐住他的细腰，问，你是喜欢我么，天天纠缠我。男同性恋指尖捻了根他从卜凡身上扯下的毛发，笑嘻嘻地说，是呀，你押着我蹲墙角，用脚踹我屁股，还不认得我，把我从水里捞上来，我不纠缠你，谁要纠缠你。

“我用女人的吻来吻你，你骂我是死同性恋，骂我娘炮，那你用你最阳刚的，做男人的东西来疼我。”

阿洋松松拢好皮夹克，打底的花衬衫被扔进垃圾桶了，他只能真空着穿。小凡用衬衫胡乱擦了两人身上沾到的精液，阿洋坐在桌子上，小凡刚在哪操得他，他便在哪坐着，不肯挪个屁股，翘着二郎腿看他收拾，还哼哼着屁股疼。小凡再问他是不是故意来找操的，瘦阿洋笑了起来，开始是轻轻笑，变作大声笑，小凡忙不迭去捂他的嘴巴。男人闷在他手掌心里笑，笑够了，作嫌地拉开他的手，小凡又想捂他的嘴，瘦男人居然力气大， 扯住他的手腕，像铁钳子，卜凡却动也动不得，只能低声咒骂。

“你别笑！你他妈的！你是要让所有人知道我这藏了个变态。”

“哟？谁不知道你这个地方天天进出多少变态，猥亵妇女的，偷东西的，破坏公物的，还有我。”

“不，不是，”小凡涨红了脸，“变态和正常人，像你，学女人一样，看看你，呃——今天这衣服，姑娘家才穿的吧，像婊子，妓女比你卖的都要跪，谁不能——呃，明白见的——”

阿洋的两条小腿像两条细长的烟，从脚踝突出的骨头，扣在他腰上。他们又做了一次，小凡挡不住阿洋，只能眼睁睁地看着自己身上的这个人沿着骨头无声燃烧，破落成雪花一样的灰烟，落在地上，落成一地的坟堆。

阿洋在他身上喘息，叫着死去又活来，像一头野兽吃空内脏，小凡埋在他身体里，不知道谁才是猎物，是他，还是阿洋，或许他们都是猎物。

小凡打着哆嗦，从男人的身体里退出来，阴茎射在他大腿上，留下一塌糊涂的温凉白浊，阿洋捧起小凡的脑袋，严肃地盯着他：“我不是变态，不是异装癖，不是婊子，我就是我，你明白了么。”

阿洋温柔地捏着他的耳垂，还有小耳朵，舔咬耳廓，再一次吻他，小凡不知道抗拒了，顺从地让他咬一咬自己的嘴。

“我来这寻找我的自由，又干你什么事儿呢？”

6.

“六月！六月！六月！整理好我们的旗帜！鲜血将铺成一条路，成为这苍茫大地上无处不在绽放的鲜花！”

“呐喊吧！青年们，不屈的头颅，青年们！仰起你们的头！”

“自由路！民主路！解放路！攻占吧！青年们！”

“六月！”

“六月！”

“六月！”

“为了被污蔑的，逝去的某某！为了理想！为了新的民主！”

“虽！死！犹！荣！”

7.

他调皮地眨眨眼，央求状：“不用手铐嘛，我们玩儿过了，我看见你抽屉里藏了麻绳，我们用这个……”

小凡像着了魔，盯着阿洋的细眼睛，左手自动拉开抽屉，拿出那盘细麻绳，一股难堪的潮味顺着空气，细细密密地缠在他们的呼吸里。麻绳要他细白的手腕揉出血，小凡埋在他的肩膀里啃咬，目光瞟到他被捆在身后的手腕子，皱着眉头问他，你白天不出门么，怎么能这么白。

“鬼都白。”

再像这样说瘪三的骚话，老子弄死你。小凡恶狠狠地骂。

他蒙一块衣服在他脸上，只恨这衣服没浸水，憋不死阿洋。窒息里的性爱是最快乐的，还是阿洋嘟囔给他听，要他掐着他的脖子，用鸡巴干死他。越到顶点，阿洋身体里滚烫的高潮连着交合的地方，也要一起吞了他的卵蛋皮囊和便宜灵魂，眼瞧着这人在自己的手里，窒息的痛苦让他翻白眼，嘴角也溢下一列淫靡的口水。做到最后，阿洋突然哭了，像个孩子般，呜呜地哭，眼角也挤出泪水，那一秒，就那么一秒，小凡想杀了他的心瞬间从土捏的像，萎缩成烂泥，虎口的劲一下子才松懈，莫名地罪恶感攥进他的心脏，不应该是这样的，小凡对自己说，不应该是这样的。阿洋瘫在自己的肩头痉挛，小凡手足无措，摸他的后背和蝴蝶骨，狰狞粗糙的老疤痕在指尖薄薄的皮肤下扇动。小凡甚至破天荒地主动去亲他，抚慰他，嘴里说不出一句安慰的话。

8.

“大学里的日子嚒，看书，编歌儿，写大字报，还要做横条呢。不满现状，你就开口，饭堂门口贴满你的海报。你要活着，你觉得自己要死了，那就去反抗，即使你知道这条路还死得快。要觉悟，要有新希望。我们开读书会，办社团，什么话都敢说，什么书都要看，某某的思想，某某的巨著，我们爱信，也可以不信。好自由，比我故意要穿一条红裙子，大摇大摆走在街上，还要更多的自由。老的，旧的，糟粕的，也是自由，因为我们可以说，谁才是老的，旧的，糟粕的，我们可以争，可以狡辩，可以在一间房子里为了真理不可开交。那是最好的，那才是最好的，那才是我想要的。老人们说这是愚昧，也有老人支持我们，未来在我们手里，真的，未来是我们的。“

“有一天我醒了，这又有什么用呢，发生了一些事，未来迅速打碎了，还是我们亲手打碎了。一次一次陷入集体主义的狂热中，人会被吞掉，我们已经被吞掉了几十年，上百年，上千年，要走出来，做个人。”

“我不屑与他们为伍，可要反抗，我必须再一次将我自己置身于人海里，成为集体主义的奴仆，一群单薄的蚂蚁，永远要做好被碾死的准备。”

9.

“西边儿要出事了。”

阿洋轻松地说，半块破烂的红裙挂在他身上，小凡从一个妓女那里没收的“作案工具”，阿洋翻他的柜子，觉得好看，要来穿上了。阿洋体格就是瘦，肩膀宽，腰却比女人还要细，红裙瘦腰，遮了腿，高叉底下幽幽能看见细长的腿，小凡仔细打量，能叫女人呢，还是男人，或许阿洋说的是有道理，不要去想谁该穿，就去想，是谁穿上的。

那块裙子被小凡扯坏了，快掉在地上，阿洋光着脚站立在墙壁的挂历前，脚趾头脏了，他居然没有在乎。

阿洋撕下一张今天的日历，拿在手里，反复地看。

“离你救了我，正正当当地满两个月呢。”

“啧，”小凡不屑地说，“还不是你，天天来缠着我。”

“以后不缠啦，我今晚要去西边儿呢。”

“噢，”他感到无趣，低垂着脑袋，眼皮打着架子，“你去就去，和我多大干系呢。”

“瘪三，”阿洋骂到，“就你这样的男人才不懂。”

“我这样的男人？我就是男人，和你不一样，不能和你一样。”

“啧，死鸭子嘴硬。”

阿洋眯起眼睛，一只猫冲进小凡怀里撒娇，半笑不笑的脸上却写了娇媚和野。他到底是真生气，阿洋才不是什么被捅屁股的便宜同性恋，如果他要出来卖，那也是在庞贝城墙上刻价格的妓女，鞋底一定反刻了三个字，好在草地和泥土上留印子，跟我来。

阿洋恨他死鸭子嘴硬，非要吻这只死鸭子，哼，你要留我，你不舍得了，和我做爱舒服吧，我天天来找你，收拾好我自己来找你，就是为了和你做爱。

看着阿洋湿漉漉的眼睛，小凡突然想跟他说，别走了，起码今晚别走了。

可他也只是继续说，西边，什么西边，去西边做甚么，你不知道西边出事儿了么，胡里添糟的，搅什么乱？

阿洋笑了笑，脸上妖媚的味道却一霎那消失无踪，他对小凡说，我天生是来搅乱的，你不让，我偏要。

“就像你，我天生要来搅乱你，天生要在这个时候跑来找你，我做你女人，你要做我爱人。”

“胡扯！”小凡的脖子憋红了，阿洋搂上他的脖子，在滚烫羞耻的皮肤上留下一个缠绵的亲吻。

他这不就欺负他傻呀，别人都能听懂，就这个小辅警，听不懂，连做爱都要他手把手教呢，满嘴的操女人才最好，嗬，看看他是怎么操男人的，他不就欺负小凡人单纯呀，好哄骗。

阿洋的指甲真尖，摸着他的脸，要在他颧骨戳出一个洞。像极了尖牙利嘴的女妖，除了削瘦，细长的眼睛闪着人类的光芒。

那一次并不是他头回往湖里跳，第一次，湖里的浪翻滚成热油，大量细密的气泡把他往岸上送，他哇地吐了一大口水，像幽冥一样醒过来，自此就不人不鬼。

第二次才等到小凡来，阿洋才不是为了死呢，是要和那些托他上来的气泡做游戏，但滚沸的水也不愿再煮一遍老鸭子，有一个傻子朝着他奔过来，从水里捞一个他。他晕了头才去吻，他可害怕。

我是，我是骄傲的孔雀，最华丽的衣服，昂着头，做一副漂亮的骨架。

也不知道什么是同性恋，可我想做你女人，想上你，就编故事来骗你，还骗你和男人上是最爽的，你被我说动啦，看，你爱我爱的多有底气了。

你真单纯，真好骗，不怪得我今天喜欢你。

“我是个成熟的故事家，你也被我骗到啦！”

10.

桌角留了一块撤坏的衬衫布，小凡凑近闻一闻，闻到他的味道。干脆拉了窗帘，那块布捂着嘴巴和鼻子，手伸进自己的裤裆里，想着刚刚才离开的他。窗外的光和惨烈的声响，他沉醉在高潮和阿洋那裹着红裙子的屁股，也以为天边的光彩是幻觉，是紧紧的穴，他爽的缺氧，大脑细胞一个一个憋缩，死亡，他在窒息的边缘成为一个傻子。

老曹是天亮才回来的，他走之前说要去西边值守一阵，没想到只差不到两天，就回来了。陷入执着的小凡被他吓了一跳，中年男人的衣冠还算整洁，只是脸上的狼狈和阴惨他从没见过。看见小凡，老曹像是想起了什么，重重的呼出口气，一句话也不吭，在小凡诧异的目光下走进来，脊椎被抽掉似的，每一步都是虚。

老曹脸色苍白地瘫坐进值班椅，嘴唇发乌，臃肿的身体也微微抽搐。他一边说造孽，一边摇头，小凡晃着他的肩膀，心理腾生出极坏的预感，拼命想从他嘴里问些什么。可老曹也只是说西边出事儿了，是真出事儿了。

“要遭天谴的……那是地狱！”

那个男同性恋的样子又浮现出来，小凡想起他于凌晨的道别，终于顿悟，颓然地跌坐在地上，捏着手，道不出的情绪在眼眶里打转。他也不说话，从柜子里拿出喝剩下的酒，给自己倒了一杯，给老曹也倒了一杯。中年男人虚弱地抓着杯子，小凡灌下半口，是真的又苦又辣，才明白，老曹那么爱喝酒，是为了什么才爱喝这难闻的酒。

阿洋离开的样子，穿着红艳艳的长裙，脚踝伶仃，在扯坏的裙摆下若隐若现。

他应该留住他，起码留住今晚。

小凡伏在桌子上，手心紧紧捏住可怜的酒杯，倏忽间留下泪来。他终于意识到，那个说着爱他的男同性恋再也回不了。

临走前，阿洋只对他说了一句话，永别了，我的爱人。

他还没明白过来，阿洋就消失在夜里了，路灯下也找不到他，小凡甚至都没再想去咀嚼。

他终于放声哭了起来。

“我不爱你，我只爱我自己。”

可我是那么地想要你来爱我，用力地爱我。

—————


End file.
